


Blue Hood and Bunny Ears

by WarriorNun



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Guardians of Childhood - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Pooka E. Aster Bunnymund, Red Riding Hood Elements, William Joyce Reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Overland Frost was always told to just go straight to his grandfather's house for as long as he could remember, never straying from the path. What would happen if he breaks that rule, even if it was just for once? Based loosely off of the classic fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there is another writer out there that might have written a Red Riding Hood story with this couple, BunnyFrost/JackRabbit, but this is different. I’m fully aware the different versions of this story, the most popular ones are by Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm. If you want another version of the Red Cap BunnyFrost, look for Little Blue Riding Hood by Raven Bloodwolf, with themes from the 2011 loose retelling film adaptation. And also, added note that I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but future chapters will be longer!
> 
> Pairing: BunnyFrost/JackRabbit (Bunny/Jack Frost)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Setting: modern setting
> 
> Warning: this piece contains violent content, swearing, slash/yaoi, images of animal cruelty and things of that nature.

“Goddamn it! Not again!”

A curse was released from the chapped lips of a hunter who was glaring down at his destroyed trap; he squatted down to get a better look. Or at least, what is left of the said trap.  
He had just left it out an hour ago this morning, hoping for either a rabbit or maybe a fox would wander in and the hunter would come in to finish the job. But it would seem that luck is not on his side, there before him is nothing more than shattered scrap metal. And it was the third time this month. 

“Those animals must be gettin’ smarter or somethin’,” the hunter muttered to himself as he scratched his scruffy head while studying the sight before him. 

On the other hand, he couldn’t think of one creature that is capable to take a trap such as this apart, and without getting caught or set it off nonetheless. 

Come to think of it…Nash did mention that his bear trappings have been tampered with too…

Then a sound of a twig snapping was heard behind him. The hunter felt a smile grew on his face and he readied his shotgun. Looks like his luck is changing for him; he cocks his shotgun as he slowly stood up. The hunter slowly turned around and inch towards a large thicket of shrubs where he heard the twig snap. 

“Don’t worry, little guy,” he said softly to what will be his next paycheck. “I won’t hurt you…” then he finally got to the shrub, pushing the branches away with the barrel of his gun.

“…much.”

Just as soon as he was about to pull the trigger, the hunter was suddenly jerked forward. Trying to keep his grip on his weapon, the hunter tried to pull it back, only to make this small tug-o-war even more one-sided. Whatever’s behind that shrub has enough strength to yank the weapon out of the hunter’s hands, making the man almost tumble forward as well.

“What the Hell…!?” he exclaimed, once he regained his footing. 

Then there were clicking sounds, and next thing he knew, bullets were thrown at his face. What follows is some metal creaking; he barely dodged out of the way when he saw his gun that followed as well. As soon as his weapon was near his feet, the hunter could see that not only his shotgun was unloaded, but also twisted. 

“Wha…” There is absolutely no way a small thing like a fox could do THAT!

Then the supposed small creature was now stepping out of the shrub. All the hunter could do was to look up in horror; his voice was caught in his throat. 

When he finally found it, the hunter let out a cry so loud that it woke the birds from their slumber and take flight to the air.


	2. The Blue Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of Blue Hood and Bunny Ears! I'm sorry for being AWOL but I had other stories to edit and the upcoming chapter of Flicker to work on. I hope that this is worth the wait! :D

Light blue eyes slowly open as birds chirped their early songs. At first, he wanted to go back to sleep for another five minutes. But as soon as he was about to shut his eyes once more, he now remembered something within instant. Well, ten seconds to be exact…

Remember to bring this basket to your grandfather tomorrow, Jackie. He will be working overtime in his shop out in the woods. 

Groaning loudly, Jack sluggishly rose up underneath the covers before stretching out his arms, hearing the sounds of his joints popping. He rolled his shoulders back a few times before feeling relaxation and swung his legs over his bed. Jack looked over to see his alarm clock, finding out that it was nearly nine. 

“Enough time for me to prepare…” he said to himself before getting up to head over to his window. 

As soon as he pulled back the curtains, he was greeted by the bright ray of the sun; seeing that he is not the only one getting up early in the village below. 

“Just another day…”

\--

“Morning, Grandma!”

An elderly woman looked up from cooking some breakfast, to see a familiar head of white. She smiled sweetly before scooping a bowlful of oatmeal. 

“Oh, Jackie, you’re up,” she greeted back, as the said boy placed a kiss on her cheek. There was a slight Russian accent in her voice, not too thick but at the same time not to faint. “And here I was about to head up there to drag you out of bed myself.”

Jack smiled his trademark grin as he gratefully took the bowl from his grandmother. “You can do that, but didn’t your doctor say that it would go beyond your physical limitations?” He knew that it was a cheap shot, but he couldn’t help it. It was in his nature to tease!

What he did not expect next was an airstrike attack in a form of an oven mitten in a form of a cartoonish reindeer with an oversized red nose, hitting him right in the face.

“Hey!” Jack sent a playful glare at his dear granny who responded by her own smirk.

“That’s what I think you do every time you get out of bed, young man.” 

“Hahaha, touché, Granny….touché”

\--

“I’m heading out, Grandma!” 

He checked to see if he got everything in the messenger bag before heading out the front door. However, Jack his grandmother gently placing her hand on his shoulder; stopping him in his tracks.   
“Hold on a moment there, Jackie,” then she went into the jacket closet, rummaging through it before finally picking one of them out. It was a zipped up blue hoodie, and on its collar and sleeve cuffs were white designs that gave off the illusion of falling snow, Jack’s favorite weather. 

“Don’t want you to catch cold on your way to your grandfather’s workshop.” He heard her pointed out as she took the piece of garment off of its coat hanger and unzipped it to place it on him. Jack hid his eye rolling but obliges anyway, setting the bag down gently before allowing his arms slip through the sleeves, feeling the familiar warm fabric slip on to him. 

“It’s only November, Grandma,” he pointed out. “Just a slight chill in the air that’s all.”

His grandmother just gave him a light but playful bop on his head. 

“Now don’t sass me, young man,” she lightly scolded as Jack picked up the messenger bag and opened the door. “And remember, don’t stray...”

But she was cut off by her grandson who finished for her. “Don’t stray from the path on your way to Grandpa’s workshop, I know,” then the white-haired teen turned to her with a reassuring smile. “Come on, Grams, I’ve been doing this like what? Since I was nine years old…” he leaned in to place a kiss on her wrinkled cheek. 

“I’ll be fine…the old man had been giving me some self-defense tips.” He readjusts the bag one more time before heading out. “Love you!”

His grandmother smiled as she waved after him. “I love you too, sweetie!” 

The elderly woman sighed heavily, watching her grandson’s back as he head into town.

“I swear that mal’chik is somehow a magnet to attract trouble.”

\--

A melodic sound of wind chimes rang in the air as a couple stepped out of a spa, looking refreshed. 

“What did I tell you, honey?” a young woman asked her boyfriend, smiling as she cuddled against his arm. “This place really brought us some sweet dreams.” 

The said boyfriend rolled his shoulders back, feeling the joints pop back into place as he sighed in content. 

“I have to admit, I was skeptical at first…” then he turned to her with a smile. “But I was glad that I was proven wrong. You have to remind me to thank Mr. Lessmore for recommending this place to us when we get back.”

Then they both heard the wind chimes rang again, causing the couple to turn around and saw the owner. However, they both had to look down in order to see him. The said owner is a rather small in stature, only coming up to their hip. Tufts of sandy blond hair fan from his head like a sun spreading its rays; well more like a star that you first see when night falls. In fact, the small man more or less gave off the illusion that he was glowing whenever he smiled. Either that or the fact that his usual attire of golden yellow had to do with it…

The small spa owner made a few hand signs, asking if they enjoyed their stay in the spa.

Luckily for him, the couple was fluent in sign language as they signal back that they were satisfied and they could not wait to come back here for their next vacation time. Feeling pride and satisfaction with this, the owner smiled brightly as he waved them goodbye before seeing them off; probably do a bit of sight-seeing around the town.

It was not easy handling a Bed and Breakfast which also doubles as a spa, but somehow Neil Sanderson (also known as Sandy to the locals) managed it with the StarDust Bed and Breakfast. It was one of the highlights of the Santoff Claussen town, along with the Nightlight Lake, where it was a popular spot for families (and a romantic moment at moonlit nights for couples), and the Big Root, one of the most ancient and largest trees, even before the town was founded. According to history, it was turned into a literal tree house by the founder, but that was a story for another time. Sandy took a good look around as his fellow neighbors were opening up their shops, which most were Ma and Pa types. He knew all the names and faces of his fellow townsmen, which is quite helpful since he was rumored to be practically the oldest member. Which is yet to be proven since he doesn’t look a day over 30; most of the children often joke that he must have been a witch or something, but it was just harmless fun, nothing malicious about it.

His face lit up when he saw a familiar figure in a blue hoodie jacket walking by, with an equally familiar bag. 

“Hey, Sandy! Mornin’!” Jack greeted as he gave a mini salute.

Sandy smiled as he waved back, before signing “Off to see your grandfather again?”

He had known the youth when he was only a small boy, and the little man found out that he is a quick learner. Jack seemed to have a penchant to make some kind of game out of anything, which it actually comes in handy whenever he comes over to help out. True there were times that he tends to became a bit mischievous, but it always brought some smiles to both the locals and visiting tourists. 

Especially with the ones that have one or few children. 

“Yeah, you can say that…” then the white-haired teen takes a good look around in the town as it slowly wakes up. “This place will be at its busiest, especially when Christmas is coming up,” Jack turned his attention back to him, but Sandy could tell that he must have been worried about his grandfather. 

“I just hope the old man takes it easy.” 

Concerned for the young boy, the small man signed him some reassurance. “Give your grandfather some credit, Jack. He’s more robust than you think.”

Jack could not help but smile in gratitude as he knelt down to the latter’s height and gave him a generous pat on the shoulder. 

“Thanks, Little Man,” he said, earning himself a smile from the elder. It was an affectionate nickname for him. “Good luck for this afternoon!”

Sandy waved back at him as Jack reassumes his journey to the outskirts of the town, before heading back inside for business. The spa doesn’t run itself after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil Sanderson – I know that people are gonna nitpick about this, but I am aware that in the RotG/Guardians of Childhood universe, Sandy’s full name is Sanderson ManSnoozie. But not wanting to disrespect the original author, as much as I love his creativity and wit to where the titles of the Guardians originated, I’m not kinda sorta satisfied with Sandy’s full name. But that’s just me…as for the name, Neil, as you all might be wondering, is a reference to the another acclaimed writer, Neil Gaiman, best known for titles such as Coraline, American Gods, and his most famous graphic novel series featuring his own take on the living anthromorphic personification of dreams, The Sandman, which chronicles the tales of the original weaver of dreams and his dysfunctional “family”. Star Dust is also reference to another one of Gaiman’s works.
> 
> Mr. Lessmore – The surname of the main character, Morris Lessmore, from another William Joyce work, The Fantastic Flying Books of Mr. Morris Lessmore


	3. The Setback

As Jack left the spa resort, he heard the familiar squeaking sound until a small bright aqua-green hummingbird came into view. He had to rapidly halt in his tracks when the small bird flew straight up to his face, to the point that he had to cross his eyes to see the small thing better as he leaned slightly back. 

“B-Baby Tooth?!” he sputtered out. “What are you doing out of the dentistry?”

The hummingbird squeaked loudly for a moment before tugging on one of his hoodie strings, urging him to come along. He had known Baby Tooth and her owner, Toothiana Vayu (or Tooth as she was affectionately nicknamed by the local children) since she is a good friend of his grandparents. Jack doesn’t remember the details, granted that he was a small kid back then, but from what they told him that she was of Southeast Asian descent on her maternal grandparents’ side and possessed their heirloom jewelry box that is rumored to be carved from a large ruby. What he does remember is whenever he lost a baby tooth…he would go to Tooth in exchange for a small gift, usually a quarter. 

However, there is one simple rule that every local kid in town has to follow: be good.

Jack, being a well-known prankster, somehow managed to stay on the local dentist’s good side. Something about him having the best teeth that is white as freshly fallen snow or something…

Jack was brought out of his inner musing when Baby Tooth’s tugging became a bit harder, as if she’s trying to get drag him to the Punjam Hy Loo, the local dentistry. That is when he finally understood her sole reason to have him go with her. 

Looks like another setback…

A sigh escaped through his nose, as he allowed himself to have Baby Tooth lead him to the dentistry. This might be a setback…gonna apologize to his dear grandpa once he finally arrived at his workshop. 

“Alright, lead the way, little lady.”

\--

Once he arrive at the Punjam Hy Loo’s waiting room and front desk, Jack was greeted by the sight of a familiar young woman kneeling in front of a small group of children who are sobbing their eyes out as she tries to coax them with something in her hand. Her back was turned on him, hearing her cooing something about gums and…blood?

“Oh boy…” was all he could speak out as Baby Tooth chirped in agreement. 

The white-haired teen watched as the small hummingbird dart towards her owner and gently pecked Tooth for her attention. The older woman tore her eyes away from the children before noticing Jack’s presence in the waiting room. She practically spun around, giving him the full view of her appearance. 

To a person who wasn’t from the town, Tooth’s appearance practically screams out eccentric. 

Her multi-colored hair of green and blue, with hints of golden-yellow, was curved upwards with some type of hair gel. There were glimpses of Hindu style jewelry on her person; a pair of golden bracelets that adorned around her wrists and hanging from her ears were three earrings in different sizes. While she wore a typical scrub, but she customized it by having a few patches of hummingbirds, her favorite bird, sewn on. 

Jack could see a grateful smile on her heart shaped face as she whispered words of gratitude to her pet hummingbird. Tooth brisk walked over to the teen’s side while trusting Baby Tooth to try to calm the children down. He glanced down to see few teeth in the palm of her hand, with some blood and bits of gum on them. 

“Is this the fourth time you try to enlighten our youth about the wonders of teeth?” it was a rhetorical question, but yet Jack couldn’t help but be amused by this. 

A nervous laugh was heard from the older woman as she bashfully scratched her tanned cheek. 

“Third, actually,” then she shifted her light amethyst gaze over to the children who have calmed down, but still crying softly. “I know that you have something important to do, but…” 

Jack just smiled as he grasped her shoulder gently. “Don’t worry…I got this.”

This would be a quick job, and it was something that Jack is very familiar with. Despite being one year away on becoming an adult, he’s still a kid on the inside; through and through. Perhaps that is a reason why that he could relate to children very well; mainly he sees them as extended family and vice versa. The white haired teen knelt down before the children, smiling softly as they look up to him shyly. 

“Hey, guys, how you two doing?” he gently asked, trying to keep things casual but at the same time soothing. “Is everything alright?”

The children, three boys and a girl, each one wiped their eyes free of tears before giving him their response in forms of nodding. Sniffing was heard as they wiped away tears, snot were beginning to drip, making Jack to motion to Tooth to get a box of tissues. Time to bring forth smiles…

“Today’s your first dental appointment, is that right guys?” He asked, not before whispering words of gratitude to the older woman as he took the tissue box from her. The four nodded again, sniffing audibly as they each were given a tissue; they each blew their nose to clean out the mucus and debris. “I guess it must be that scary…I can understand that…”

Oh he remembered this well, he thought that the dentistry is a giant space ship and Tooth is an alien that is out to take his teeth as tribute to some sort of deity that wanted to eat the planets. But he was a small kid back then, he what can he do. Jack smiled as he gained an idea. 

“But it’s not as bad as you think…” he reassured them. The teen smiled as the children were calm enough as they wiped away their tears, looking up to them in curiosity. Tooth watched as well, wondering what kind of method that he was about to use. 

“Really?” came out a meek question from the girl. Jack nodded, happy to see them eager to hear. 

“Yeah, Sasha, you see…this place is actually a spaceship and Tooth here,” he gestured over to the older woman. “Is actually an alien princess from another planet, they are fairy-like beings that specialize in collecting teeth that contain the happy moments in the baby teeth, kinda like a librarian.”

Sasha’s face practically lit up, probably the part with the princess. “Like Mr. Qwerty and the Glow-Worm Library but with a castle?” 

“That’s right,” Jack said. “And…she is also the caretaker of a flying elephant!”

Fog, a boy closest to Sasha’s age, gasped with wonder. “Like Dumbo!?”

“Yeah…but with wings!”

One of the boys seemed a bit skeptical. “Then, how do you know that she’s not the type that wanted our brains?” he asked. 

Jack turned to him with his trademark smile. “You don’t believe me, William 3?”

It was a quirky kind of nicknamed that he and the others have come up in order to set the difference between the three Joyce brothers, each one named after their father, Old Man William. Why their parents chose to name their second eldest and youngest sons William while they have William Junior? That is a question that will forever be unanswered, but they all just rolled with it. Besides, Tall William is catchier than Junior. And also, William the Absolute Youngest is just a mouthful. 

“Nope,” William 3 spoke up, crossing his arms over his little chest. 

He knew that would be a skeptic among them. However…Jack knew just the trick.

“Don’t worry, she’s a good alien,” he reassured him with a wink. “In fact, if you three are good…she would trade your baby teeth for a small gift!”

This brought the look of wonder on the small boy’s face, the exact same look that he had when he was his age and was told the same thin. “Really?!” he asked, sounding excited. Jack nodded, giving him one of his trademark smiles.

“Really-really, Willy,” he said, mussing up the boy’s hair a bit. William 3 grumbled but smiled nonetheless. It was hard to hate someone like Jack, even if he’s a big kid; he still found time to play with them.   
Tooth couldn’t help but smile as the children were finally calmed down. There is something about Jack that made him a natural among children. But there is still a job to do. 

“Alright…Fog, you’re up first.”

\--

“Thank you as always, Jack…you’re a life-saver.”

Jack’s only reply was to smile as he shrugged his shoulders, with Tooth seeing him off by the front door. “It’s nothing, Tooth, all in the day’s work of the one and only Bringer of Fun!” it was his attempt to act cool and cockily confident but deep down that was his way of being modest. Tooth smiled at him gently before kissing his forehead. Baby Tooth tweeted before flying over to him and nuzzled against his cheek, and flew back to Tooth’s side. 

“Again, thank you…and sorry for keeping you from your errand,” she looked guilty and apologetic. Jack frown at this, this certainly won’t do. Not on his watch!

“Hey, don’t sweat it, besides I’ll be there before the old man could notice. I’ll be quick as a bunny!” As an emphasis, he placed his hands by either side of his crown, resembling bunny ears. That brought the smile back on the dentist’s face as she laughed. Baby Tooth dart around them, tweet as she go, serving as a reminder that Jack needed to get going. 

“Right…later, Tooth! B.T.! I’ll let Grandpa know that you two said hi!”

Tooth smiled brightly as the sun as she waved after his leaving form, while Baby Tooth hover her side, tweeting. 

“Bye, be careful on your way to North’s house!” 

A sigh was softly heard, Tooth making one last look of the younger boy’s back before returning back inside to the front desk. No time to waste, there are other appointments to look over…so much to do this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vayu – Tamil meaning “air” in reference to the Sisters of Flight in the original novels, the Guardians of Childhood.


	4. The Woods

Jack took a deep breath and relish the crisp, fresh scent of the air, as he was about to near the woods. It’s nice to live in the countryside…though he had always wanted to travel to see what the world is like; he figured he could wait one more year. After all, someone had to help his dear granny to keep Grandpa North grounded. That is until he was about to pass a small group of men. From the corner of his eye, one of them was talking animatedly while the others are just there to let everything they hear in one ear or out the other. Even though he has a rather important chore to take care of, Jack couldn’t help but slow his pace a bit to hear the conversation better. 

Even if it might be eavesdropping, curiosity wouldn’t hurt right?

“I’m tellin’ ya! I saw it! It was some sorta monster!” he sounded frantic, that is enough to make him stop in his tracks. A monster…is this guy serious? 

He turned his attention a bit, making it look like he was just out to admire the morning scenery. Jack could see that one of the men rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and sighed. “Yeah, right, Nash…and my kids are unicorn ponies,” he commented, his accent was gruff and judging by his accent, it sounded southern. Jack only spoke to him a few times, but from what he knew about him is that he used to be some kind of a hunter until he settled for Jack-of-all-Trades kind of business; most of the time he call him Uncle Ball-Cap since he is never without a different kind of ball cap, no matter what the weather. Oh and he adopted two boys that were now somewhere in Kansas for college. 

Another one of their friends stared at him with concern. “I think you’ve been hunting a bit too much,” Reasonable and neutral…this ought to be good. “You’ve been drinking from the stream again? Or…maybe had a Jack Daniel’s with you?”

Nash glared at him. “I didn’t! And I’m not makin’ this up!” Then he used his hands to emphasize his findings. “This thing was at least six or seven feet tall…” he raised his hand up to show that the height was high than his. “It was long ears…grey-blue fur, I think…and-and claws…and…it broke my gun!”

The reasonable member of their group looked skeptical. “So, you’re saying that a monster in the woods…that seemed to be sabotaging all traps…broke your gun?”

Nash nodded frantically. “Yes!” he sounded desperate for someone to believe him. 

Ball Cap sighed as he patted him on the shoulder. “Nash…maybe you need some help...”

“GAH! It’s true! I swear! It can also talk too!”

_That would be enough…_ Jack thought to himself. _I wasted enough time already._

And leaving behind the banter of the three old men, Jack made his way to the woods. Three times is enough, can’t get distracted again.

-

“Six feet tall…long ears…greyish-blue fur…claws…and it has the ability to have human speech?” a snort escaped from him as Jack walked down the familiar path, with his hands in his hoodie pockets. “That guy has been in the woods too many times. Probably drinking too…”

Jack let out a relaxed sigh, taking in the atmosphere around him. A smile grew on his face when he heard a bird chirping a tone as it flew overhead among the branches, shielding him from the sun but gave enough light for him to see the path. It was a routine that he had enjoyed since he was a small boy. He laughed when he remembered that he was trying to talk to his grandma into letting him to deliver supplies or lunch to grandpa’s workshop on his own when he turned 10. 

He was begging her to let him do it by himself since he is now a “big boy”; despite the fact that Jack is scared of possibility of wolves coming out and eat him…

After a few times, Jack had gotten used to traveling into the woods by himself. Just had to remember that he needs to keep on the path to his grandfather’s house in his mind, though once he was tempted to play with the small woodland creatures such as rabbits and squirrels… 

His foot kicked a small pebble before him, humming a small tune to himself to keep him company. However, he cannot keep the hunter’s banter out of his head. 

If a creature such as that exists, why didn’t he see it as well? Since Jack had been through the forest as long as he could remember and he haven’t seen anything like that. Besides…even though it was only for business reasons, he didn’t like how some hunters just kill for the fun of it. The thought of cubs and kittens orphaned and helpless after their mothers were ripped away from them only to find their rotting corpses being left out for the scavengers to feast upon, it was enough to make him sick. As much as he wanted to, he knew he wouldn’t go up against someone that has a really thick head. And armed with a gun…

After all, who would listen to a kid who chose to stay in the town while some head out for higher education and expand their experience by seeing the world?

Then a soft sound broke through his thoughts, making him stop for a bit. 

“What was that?”

He closed his eyes for a moment to pinpoint the sound. After a short moment, Jack heard it again, almost sounded like a whimper and it was not too far from where he is standing. 

_Don’t stray from the path…_

That alone barely stopped him when he was about to turn his feet. He didn’t want to disappoint his grandma…but there is a helpless animal down there, and the last thing he wanted is to leave it to slowly die from infected wounds. 

“…Just this once, right?” he asked himself before doing the unthinkable.

Jackson Overland Frost-North…stepped off of the path. 

Even though there is a slight numb twist in his stomach, he had to ignore it for the time being. After all, no one, may it be human or animal, deserve to be left out in the woods trapped and slowly die alone. Jack had to admit, he was nervous about venturing the unknown parts of the woods, but luckily for him, he doesn’t need to go too far off of the path. He pulled back the bushes, coming across a small orange-furred fox. His heart broke at the pitiful sight of the poor creature as it tries to pull one of its hind legs out of the bear trap. 

“Oh, you poor thing…” Jack removed his messenger bag as he quickly walked over to the fox. The vulpine creature saw him and growled out at him, understandable that he was being defensive. “Don’t worry, little guy, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he reassured him. Then he opened up his messenger bag and pulled out one of the honey ham sandwiches. He broke off a piece before holding it out to the fox.   
“Here…it’s all right…” Jack spoke in a soothing tone, hoping that it won’t even bite off his fingers.

To his relief, the fox stopped growling and sniffed his offering before lapping up the sandwich piece. After gulping it down, the fox finally calmed down (a bit) but still whimpering; Jack see the hind leg is slightly bleeding. Looking around, he finally found a stick that is thick enough to withstand the force power of the bear trap. 

Jack grabbed it before lodging it between the jaws and pulled it apart, wide enough for the small creature to pull its leg out. After seeing that it was far enough, he released the trap, with the jaws still locked on the stick. “Alright, worst part is over,” then he looked over to find the fox licking its wound. He should have it treat it before it gets hurt any more, including the fact it wouldn’t get any far if a bigger predator comes along. Jack took out a handkerchief and bottled water, before reaching out to the fox.

“Come here,” he coaxed it gently, not wanting to scare the poor thing. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

The fox looked reluctant, even after giving it food, it still wouldn’t trust him. Jack sighed as he had to do this the other way. 

He stood up and slowly walked over to the fox, which is now shivering in fear. When he is near enough, Jack knelt down in order to show that he is non-threatening. 

“Hey, there’s no need to be scared…I’m a good guy.”

“Dat’s what they all say…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Ballcap - he's a reference to Bobby Singer of my favorite tv show _Supernatural_


	5. The Pooka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning, possible slight case of OOC moments (Out of Character moments

He has heard stories about the forest surrounding Santoff Claussen…

Like how the founder is actually a time-traveling sorcerer from the fabled Atlantis whose bear familiar protects the town within the shadows of the woods from invaders, or a beautiful spirit in a form of a woman that resides in the heart of the forest. 

But never…in 17 years of his life…has he heard of a 6 foot tall rabbit-like creature. 

Or at least…it looked like a rabbit to him.

It was standing upright like a human and almost resembled one if you look at it in another way. In a way, it resembled what would happen if you mix a cheetah, a kangaroo, and a rabbit together, with a hint of human. Kinda like those chimera things that he saw on the show about a small kid with the walking suit of armor. It is bluish-grey like that hunter have described on his way to the woods.  
But he seemed to forget the deeper blue floral markings upon his fur, resembling tribal tattoos that he often see on visiting tourists now and then. Jack could admire them if he had the time, however what he needed to be concerned with is the fact that there is a **RABBIT CREATURE** standing directly in front of him, glaring straight into his soul. 

Already this has officially become the weirdest day in his life.

“I…I take it that you’re the monster that made the forest his home?” 

His response came in a form of a glare that is enough to kill a grown man. Jack’s only response is to gulp as he leaned back when the rabbit creature stalked up to him before kneeling to his level. 

“For your information, mate…I prefer Pooka, not monster,” he heard the creature growled gruffly, leaning towards him. Apparently it was a bad idea to repeat the same term as the hunter. The youth could practically feel the whiskers on his cheeks, it took a whole effort for him not to laugh so that he wouldn’t piss the latter off further. 

“Um, right…” Jack spoke up, leaning further back. He tried to ignore the lump forming in his throat as he thought over the right words to say next. “I actually never heard of it. Are you some kind of…fae, perhaps?”  
He supposed that he was glad that he listened to Mr. Qwerty’s mini-lectures and proper terms of folklore (among other subjects). Maybe it was considered a blessing that he have a photographic memory after reading a whole book in one sitting or a few days. But that that isn’t important right now compared to this situation at hand.

The Pooka blinked before backing off a bit, crouching in what seemed to be a feline-like fashion but kept a close eye on him, like a panther glaring off at its prey.

“…Not even close, though it is better than monster, I suppose” He stated. While still sounding rough, he seemed to be satisfied about being dubbed as something else. 

Jack softly let out a sigh of relief, but he can’t raise his hopes up. This is, after all, a creature of legend. For all he could know, that the moment he would turn his back, the “Pooka” would pounce on him and drain his body of its fluids. They both sat in their respective spots in the meadow, silence and awkwardness hung over them. Jack didn’t know what to do in this situation, what would he do if he come across a six-foot tall rabbit-like creature that may or may not be a fae and probably thinks that he was about to kill off the fox that he saved from a trap. Now that he thought about it, that possibility of running into this kind of situation was next to null. The most logical thing was to find a way to distract him and make a break for it. 

Of course, that would be a stupid idea…plus, he came out of nowhere while he was trying to help to wrap the fox’s wound. After a moment of silence, one of them finally spoke up. 

“Yer rather young to be out here by yourself…you’re not one of those hunters aren’t ya?”

Jack blinked as he sent him a glare of his own. “Hey, I’m old enough!” he snapped. “And also, if I were a hunter, why did I get out of my way to help a poor defenseless animal out of a trap!?” Being mistaken younger than he looked was bad enough, but how was he a hunter? Last time he checked, guns were banned from the house. Jack was meant to ask his grandpa about his chest filled with guns and sabers when he was a little kid before having it transported to his work place on the other side of the woods. 

He breathed heavily after making a minor rant, it took a while for him to realize that he just blew up to what could be a dangerous creature of legend. And the possibility of him dying without letting his grandparents know that he loved them…already, he have thought up a thousand regrets. 

The Pooka just sat there, blinking a few times as he stared at him. He didn’t know if it were shock or mild annoyance, but Jack was sure that he would maul him within a second. But what he did was actually surprised the young boy. 

The rabbit-like creature laughed. 

Not out loud laughing kind of laugh, just light laughter…

“You’re an interesting li’l anklebiter, ya know dat?” he spoke, chuckling as his furred shoulders shook. 

Jack blinked, staring at him shell-shocked. “Um…ok…” this is not what he expected but at least he’s still breathing. 

Meanwhile, the fox watched the two interact a bit, before make use of its good legs and limped over to them. Jack took notice when the small creature nudged at his hand and smiled as the fox snuggled up to him, despite its injury. At least the little guy didn’t see him as a threat anymore. He gently picked the orange vulpine to his lap before damping the handkerchief with water. 

“This might sting a bit…” he warned him as Jack gently dabbed the wound on the fox’s leg. 

The poor thing winced in pain but kept still while the youth cleaned the injury. After Jack cleaned it, he reached into the basket another handkerchief to dress it. The Pooka watched as he does so, making sure that he wouldn’t do anything to the fox. As if he would hurt a helpless creature, what does he take him for? 

“You’re definitely different from those humans…” the rabbit-like creature commented. His nose twitched a bit as he studied Jack. “They usually just come here and just kill the animals for fun. Either bringing their corpses back to that town as trophies or just obtain the heads and leave the rest out to rot.”

Jack frowned as he thought back on hunters like Nash, and in a way, he can’t blame him. He only shrugged and decided that stroking the fox’s fur would serve as good distraction. 

“Well, I only went into the forest to either deliver something to my grandpa or just take a relaxing walk,” he admitted, hearing the fox’s purr. He smiled when the orange creature nudged its head against his arm to continue the maneuver upon its back. “Besides, I like animals too much to kill them for simply pleasure." Then Jack dared to look up at the Pooka, staring straight at his studying green eyes. 

“If you don’t believe me, I can understand…thought I might let you know that I don’t have any weapons on me.”

Silence once again settled into the air over them as they found themselves in a stare off, neither the boy nor the Pooka dared to blink. The only sounds that can be heard in the air were the occasional twittering sound of a bird or the even breathing of the fox upon Jack’s lap. Apparently it decided to take a nap thanks to the stroking of his pale fingers and figured that it wouldn’t hurt to relax while the two have their talk. After a good long 60 seconds- yes, Jack counted- one of them finally spoke up. 

“Well, I kinda figured. I thought that yer a Sheila that is carrying around a dagger in her purse.” 

The only think that Jack could do was blink rapidly before letting what the Pooka have said sink into his head. It was an Australian slang, something that he learned from tourists that hailed from the Outback. 

Plus that damnable smile had something to do with it.

“Wait…did you just call me a girl?!” 

A smile split the upon the rabbit-man’s face as he threw his head back and guffawed, waking up the fox in the process as it stared at both the Pooka and the blushing boy. There was a particular shade of pink forming on his pale cheeks as he glared at him. Interested, the fox decided to watch as they interact. 

“And for your information, it’s a messenger bag, _not_ a purse!” Jack pointed out as he held up the said bag. 

The Pooka’s shoulders shook as he chuckled. “Sure it was.” 

Jack blinked as he stared at the creature before relaxing, smiling as he set the bag down and resume stroking the fox’s fur.

“You know…I heard some rumors about you.” he spoke up, deciding to start a conversation. Jack left out the part where he heard that from a hunter on his way to the woods. “And they say that you’re dangerous…but you don’t seem to fit the picture now that I take a good look at you.” 

Then he paused as he took another look. 

“In fact, you kinda look like a kangaroo.” It was a light-hearted joke, though the Pooka doesn’t seem quite pleased. 

“I’m no kangaroo, ya ankle-biter,” he corrected him. “I’m a Pooka!”

“…A giant rabbit then.”

“Pooka!” 

“Rabbaroo!”

“Pooka!”

Green eyes blinked when the creature noticed a mischievous smirk on the younger man’s face. Then he frowned deeply as his ears lowered behind his head. 

“You’re doin’ this on purpose, are ya?” It was a rhetorical question, and judging by his tone, he doesn’t seemed to be amused by this.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh mirthfully at this, as he paused in petting the fox’s fur. This is too rich, a creature such as this Pooka, not amused by his antics? If he has his iPhone on him, he would have taken a picture of his face just to remember the moment! A grunt was heard as the latter just looked away.

“Yer worse than a kitten…” he muttered.

Jack just shrugged, figured that he have said enough as he returned his attention to the fox, who was currently purring at the moment. 

The Pooka sneaked a peek at the youth while he scratched its chin. He watched as the young man laughed softly at the result before placing a soft kiss upon its head. The two have a brief staring contest, only to have it end on the fox’s favor when it licked him, almost caught his lips. That caused him to laugh and have him pull away quickly. 

“Hey, no kisses!” he chortled, wiping the residue off of his lips. “You’re lucky that you’re cute.”

A smile softly upon the Pooka’s lips as he watched a rather touching scene play out before him; after what he have-and had- seen in the Santoff Claussen forest, he had never seen any human such as this one. Although, there is this odd sensation that he is feeling in his chest. It was rather innocent on the fox’s part, but still…

“We haven’t been properly introduced,” he heard the boy spoke up, giving him a full attention. “My name’s Jack Frost.” He then extended his hand towards the Pooka who glanced at it before shifting his gaze back to his face. 

His eyes held nothing but honesty and kindness, it might be the trick of the sunlight, but the Pooka could have sworn that they’re sparkling, reminding him of the clear lake deep within the woods.  
The rabbit looked at the offered hand for a while more before slowly putting out his hand and shaking Jack's hand firmly. "I'm E. Aster Bunnymund," The Pooka introduced himself. “A pleasure to meet ya,”  
Jack raised a pale eyebrow at this but smiled nonetheless. "That's an interesting name...what's the E stand for?"

The Pooka just gave him a small glare. "Hey, hey, we ain't that close...'sides, it's none of yer business yet." then his eyes soften a bit. "Just call me Bunny, it's easier."

He had to suppress a chuckle, Bunny, that’s seriously his nickname? "I'm sorry...that's kinda cute for a fabled beast that lived in the woods on the outskirts of town."

Bunny growled and puffed his chest, as if making himself looked tougher. "Oi! I'm not cute at all! I am a fierce warrior!" He thrust a thumb to himself as if to prove his point. The fox gave a tired yawn and cheekily stuck its tongue out at the Pooka.

Bunny glared at the vulpine creature that just looked away with disinterest. A growl escaped from his lips, but the fox just used its hind leg and scratched its ear in a nonchalant manner. Jack smiled as he scratched the other ear, making the small creature purr in content, urging him to continue.

"Looks like the little guy agreed with me, you are cute." He said, moving his fingertips to the fox’s chin. Despite its teasing tone, the statement behind it was genuinely honest. Bunny didn’t know why, but he could have sworn that he felt rather warm underneath his fur. Maybe it was the bloody Sun…

Yeah, that had to be it…though, he noticed that the air was getting a bit colder...and his fur was becoming thicker. 

He cleared his throat a bit before speaking further. “So, um…you’re visiting your grandpa then?” Bunny asked, starting a new topic. “Does he actually live out here in the woods?”

Jack shrugged, still scratching the fox’s chin as it relaxes upon his lap. “Something like that, but close,” the youth looked up to him before continuing speaking. “You see, when the holiday season rolls in, my grandpa heads over to his workshop that he built in the woods and work like crazy to make handmade toys for the souvenir shop in town.” A fond smile grew on his lips as he remembered a precious memory. “You should have seen the place…it’s literally a world of endless wonder.”

Bunny admired the serene expression upon Jack’s face as the latter sighed. 

“That must have been a nice sight then…” he commented, almost directed to himself before Bunny realized he was staring at Jack. 

Luckily for him, the latter didn’t notice. “Yeah…” then he looked over to him, still smiling. “But enough about me, how about we talk about you?” 

The Pooka blinked in surprise. “Me?” he questioned. 

Jack smiled as he nodded. “Yeah, you…like how long have you been around here, or anywhere before this place?” 

Bunny stared at him before an amused smile grew on his face as he relaxed upon his perch. “You ask a lot of questions for an ankle-biter, ya know that?” It was a teasing comment, but it made the younger man happy that he was easing the Pooka a bit. 

“But I suppose that you can say dat, let’s just say that I’ve been around these parts. A lot longer before you take your first step, I bet.”

Jack stared at him in confusion. Longer than he took his first step, does he mean when he was a baby? Wait, then that means…

“You’ve been around for a long time…that must have been lonely.” 

A solemn sigh was heard as the Pooka look off to another place, as if to remember something. “Yes…it was.” He spoke, his posture was slumped; remind him of the brooding stature of the _Dark Knight_ that he had seen the bookshop. The very one of his voice is enough to break Jack’s heart. He pursed his lips together, feeling them a bit dry and had to run his tongue over it to keep it from chapping. He had to say something to lighten the atmosphere…something to get him out of the funk. 

“Well, judging by your accent, you might be well-traveled…I’m quite surprised that you decide in a small, quiet town like this, the only thing that got the place is tourist season.”

Jack must have spoken that thought out loud but he didn’t notice the look of surprise on Bunny’s face. He had to admit, what Bunny said was rather vague but he could tell that it must have been a sensitive subject for him. It didn’t take him long for him to realize his mistake. 

“I’m sorry!” he quickly apologized, slightly panicking. “I didn’t mean to pry! My grandma always say that I tend to speak what I have been thinking out loud, and I always forget to remember that and-and…”

Then Bunny actually crawled-on all fours- towards him and raised his hand (or is it paw?) and gently placed a finger upon his lips, quickly silencing him. Jack blinked rapidly as he stared directly at his green eyes, silently noticing that they’re an interesting shade. It might be his imagination, but he could have sword that his heart momentarily stopped for a second. 

“Hey, easy now, mate, I get it,” he reassured him before pulling his hand away. “Though I have to admit, it was rather surprising how honest and perspective you are. It was…rather admirable…”

 _And something that you don’t see in most humans…_ he mentally added. 

Jack could feel his cheeks heating up before looking away bashfully, unconsciously holding the fox closer to him. The latter doesn’t seem to mind the contact as it snuggled in his arms. Thinking about what Bunny said about him, it was actually the nicest thing that he had ever heard. He tends to unintentionally offend someone and made sure that he meant no ill-will. Sometimes they accept it…but others, are a different story altogether. 

However, to those who knew him the best, it’s what makes Jack…well, Jack. Like Sandy, Tooth…the town kids…his dear grandparents…

Grandparent…Grandpa! How could he forget?!

Bunny noticed that in a brief daze, the white-haired ankle-biter suddenly snaps out and frantically pulled back his sleeve to reveal something that he had never seen before. He didn’t know what it is but it looked like some sort of bracelet with a numbered face and two arrows, one long and the other short, upon the pendent-like dial. 

“Oh, geez, I should get going,” Jack turned his attention to the small fox upon his lap who looked back at him, letting out a small whine. “But I can’t leave him alone. He needs more help than a bandage.”  
“I can look after him.” 

The white-haired teen looked up to the Bunny in surprise. “You can do that?”

There was a confident smirk on the Pooka’s face as he stared at him smugly. “Did ya forget whom yer talkin’ to?” he thumbed at himself in confidence as he puffed out his chest. “I’m the protector of the forest, looking after lil critters like ‘im is part of my job.” 

Jack was about to protest but he thought for a moment. Bunny is, in a way, the unknown protector of the forest, meaning that he has plenty of experience of achieving a task as simple as this one, so there is no need for worry. Additionally, he was glad that he has gotten him out of the slight brooding moment back there. 

“Alright,” he spoke, before gently handing the small creature over to the Pooka’s large paws. The poor thing let out a soft whine as it looked up at him with large eyes, as if begging him not to leave. Jack would love to oblige but he really needed to head over to his grandfather’s workshop. 

“Don’t worry, lil guy, I’ll be back for ya,” he reassured him, smiling softly. Then Jack turned his attention shifted over to the Pooka. He cleared his throat a bit, shifting his feet a bit. “So, if you don’t mind…um, can we meet up again sometime?” Jack tried to play it off cool but ended up sounding almost self-conscious. It wouldn’t hurt to prove that not all humans are bad, right?  
The rabbit-like creature blinked in surprise when he heard him ask that request. He had encountered many humans in his time; most of his experience whenever he made encounters with one or few, they were rather unpleasant. But yet this young man before him…he not only rescued this poor creature from a trap but he also tend to its wound, and also exchanged some personal things to each other, no matter how brief. 

This boy is indeed different. 

“…Sure, mate…I would be looking forward to it.”

Jack beamed as he laughed lightly, feeling relieved that he wasn’t rejected. He had no idea why, but he felt really happy.

“Awesome, I see ya around!” he replied, waving his farewell.

Bunny smiled as he waved after him, watching him walk back to the path before continuing on his journey further into the woods...till he no longer see the blue hood. As soon as he made sure that he's gone, he turned to the fox, holding him up by the scruff of its neck as Bunny glared at him.

"Yer rather cheeky, getting his first kiss," he grumbled.

The Fox didn't respond to his accusation, rather it just stared at him blankly before letting out an undignified raspberry.

"...and he thought that you're cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pooka – While in the Guardians of Childhood/Rise of the Guardians universe referred Bunnymund’s species as an extinct alien race (Think Bunny as a Kryptonian Time Lord, minus the Kryptonian abilities), pooka is actually a type of fae/fairy of Irish folklore, said to be not only bringer of fortune, both good and bad, but also shape-shifters, mainly taking on an appearance of black horse, goat, and rabbit. There are some stories that it was considered a blood-thirsty vampire-like creature. Oh, and the term “fairy” is considered a slur among the Fair Folk…


	6. The Grandfather

“Thinkin’ that I’m drunk…sayin’ that it was all the figment of my imagination…” an angry spat was heard as Nash head over his shed before ripping the door open to reveal various guns and different types of traps are enough to be a supply shop for those who hunt for the sport of it. 

“Well…I’ll show ‘em. I’ll tear down the whole friggin’ woods if I had to.”

-

Jack took his time down the familiar path, thinking back on the recent events that happened. 

Not only had he made a rebellion (no matter how small) but he actually come across the fabled beast that is actually anything but beastly. 

He had to admit, he was rather scary at first. 

…Ok, maybe “scary rabbit” sound silly but still…

But he was only protecting small animals such as that fox in the forest, and who knows how many traps that were left forgotten in the forest. But when he actually got the chance to talk to him, Jack found out that he can be rather, for a better lack of word, sweet. In gruff and grumpy sorta way…although, despite all that, he is rather kind…and handsome…

Heat blossomed upon his cheeks when he thought about the last one he had described Bunny.

Did he just think of him as handsome, even if he is some sort of rabbit-creature?

Jack stopped fully in his tracks in the path and thought for a moment, just before slapping his cheeks a few times. 

“Gah, clear your head, Jack Frost!” he scolded to himself. “You and Bunny…there is too much difference between you two!”

Don’t get him wrong, he had long ago accepted his sexuality when he was fourteen, perhaps younger than that. In fact, his folks don’t seemed to mind, though only thing that concerned him is that his grandfather would flay any suitor alive with a bent steak knife if he had his heart broken. How would he accomplish such a feat with something old and dull from use, he will never know. 

Or rather don’t want to know.

Besides, this kind of thing might be considered a crime against nature…

But thinking about him again, Bunny is rather intelligent…and seemed vaguely human…GAH! Now he’s confusing himself! He had no idea what kind of creature Bunny really is, despite the name! 

A sigh was heard as Jack ran his hands through his snow white hair and laced it his fingers around the back of his neck. 

“I should get going, this has been a weird enough as it is,” he muttered to himself.

He still needed to get the food to his grandpa; he tends to forget to eat whenever he started working on the toys. When he does, he would never stop to the point of forgetting to eat.   
Jack then resumed his travel to his Grandfather’s workshop; it took a good while until he finally saw the familiar cabin-like building. Why his dear Grandfather North settled his workshop in the middle of the woods instead of the town, he will never know. But it seemed to suit his other helpers just fine. 

It was years ago, but he vaguely remembered his grandfather telling him how he met his friends and co-workers somewhere in the remote parts of Siberia or Russia, but that still didn’t explain their unique appearance. Jack laughed softly to himself at the memory of one time when a tourist running back to town screaming something about “bigfoot with a lunch box”, only to find out that it was Phil, one of North’s best friends. The sight of him constantly apologizing to the gargantuan mustached man was hilarious, right after finding out that he was in the middle picking up lunch from town for break time. 

Jack found himself in front of the door, hearing the frustrated sounds of shouting and such on the other side. Narrowing his blue eyes, he made sure that he slammed the knocker loudly, hoping for one of them to hear him. Luckily the door was opened to reveal a familiar short man in a funny hat that has a bell attached to the tip. His appearance is considered unique by tourists, at first glance he almost have an elfin appearance, due to his large ears. While Sandy is considered short, only coming up to Jack’s waist, this one is tiny compared to him; standing barely to his knees. 

“Hey, Dingle, is Grandpa at his office?” he asked before holding up his bag. “Grandma sent me his lunch as a starter.”

Dingle just grinned brightly as he opened the door wider for him to enter inside. Jack was greeted by the sight of taller than average burly men working on various toys and scents of fresh wood as the sounds of chipping filled the main entrance. Some of them are handling needlework for stuffed animals while others are placing paint with near-perfected skill that artists would kill for. Gifted with his short stature, Jack can weave through the dark brown corduroy overalls just fine, he had to dodge and squeeze his way through, while speaking out “excuse me” and “sorry about that”. He passed his favorite “yeti” (an affectionate nickname for North’s main crafters), who barbled something in what he assumed as their way of talking. 

“Oh, hey, Phil,” The younger teen casually greeted, keeping up the pace as Dingle lead him to his grandfather’s office, though he almost tripped some of Dingle’s friends that shared his height. He noticed that there are a couple of them are suspiciously gathering up some baked goods, making a mental note to himself to remind Phil to make a fresh batch later. 

They finally reached to the intricately carved door of North’s office; Jack could hear the familiar tunes blasting from the record player, the _Firebird Suite_ if he remembered correctly from _Fantasia 2000_. He was surprised that thing is still working even in the 21st century. Jack smiled at the shorter man as he squatted down to the latter’s height. 

“Thanks, Dingle,” he thanked Dingle, offering a fist-bump to the small man. 

Dingle returned the favor before bouncing off to hopefully not to cause any mischief that might hinder this year’s supplies. Jack shook his head as he stood straight up and knocked on the door, since it was a polite way to do so. 

He heard the familiar Russian term to signal him to enter and complied. Jack barely batted an eye lash when he saw his grandfather was studying a block of wood before him with a chainsaw nearby. He could see that the years are kind to the old man. Despite his age, he still maintained a muscular physique and tall stature, even though he’s sporting a gut. 

During Christmas time, he is considered Santa Claus by the kids, both local and tourist. And living up to the title, North tends to get to work early in November, much to his grandmother’s chagrin. But nevertheless, it was one of those quirks that she loved about him. 

There is one time that Jack recalled one time Grandpa North told him how they met when they were younger, around his age…something about stealing both his heart and the infamous Hope Diamond. He was just a small kid back then, thinking about it now, it might have been romanticized to make him look cool. Even when asked directly, Jack was given the same exact story from his Grandpa…Grandma, on the other hand, she would say something random about the weather…or glowing clouds and a five-headed dragon…

“Hey, Gramps…” Jack spoke up, getting his grandfather’s attention. 

North turned around and practically beamed at the sight of his grandson. 

“Jack! Good, you’re here!” Good to hear his dear grandfather’s boisterous laugh, he is well known for his jovial nature. Before Jack could react, he felt himself being scooped up and squeezed in a one of the bear hugs that North is famous for, along with affectionate kisses upon his cheeks. 

“Gramps…I love you and all, but air!” the small teen gasped out. 

That is enough for North to take notice and quickly set him on his feet, letting him to take air. After a few deep breaths, Jack straightened himself up. 

“Gah…my spine…” he mumbled before looking up at his grandpa, still managed to smile up at him. “Sorry if I’m late, I…got distracted by something.” 

Jack wondered if it was a good thing to mention that. Despite his capacity to run into mischief, he does listen to his grandparents-correction, his grandmother. He could take her advice to heart, and the thought of breaking one of them is blasphemy. 

To him it was the same as betrayal!

Grandpa North stared at him in confusion. “Distracted?” he questioned. “I know that you can be, sometimes. But not during delivery time.”

“Uh…” crap…shouldn’t have mentioned that! What should he do? There is no way that he could believe that he had run into a giant rabbit creature off-path! Then he remembered the fox that he also met…  
“I…I come across an injured fox, it was caught in one of those forgotten traps.”

It was a partial truth, but that is not a complete lie either. Maybe that would satisfy his grandfather’s curiosity. 

Unfortunately, Grandpa North widen in shock, probably at the mention of “forgotten traps”.

“T-Traps!?” 

Jack winced at the sheer volume of his booming voice. He should have stepped a few feet back, his grandpa’s voice is enough to wake three towns over and back! Seeing the worried expression on his face, Jack had to make his explanation quick.

“I-I was careful, I swear! I can’t leave the poor thing to die out there, so I had to do it! I even dressed its wound, and gave it some of your lunch…and played with it…” then he realized that he was rambling and decided to end it. “Yeah…that’s the jist of it. And it’s also cute too.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, the fox is absolutely adorable…and he mentally added that Bunny was rather handsome…

GAH! Confound it, Jackson!

“Anyway, sorry if I worried you…” then he looked up to the older man, looking guilty.

North let out a sigh when his grandson gave him the look that could rival a puppy. Honestly, no matter how stern he could be, the puppy eyes will always be his greatest…what is it that the children say this day and age?

Something from the elemental table…or maybe some green crystal…whatever! He’s going to stick with…Achilles’ heel! Yes, that is much better than that “w” word.

“No harm done, now walk with me,” he then lead Jack out of the office and head down to the main entrance before going up the stairs. 

The Workshop also doubled as North’s living quarters in case he stayed overnight (or longer than necessary). It was quite useful since his grandpa built it a rather large two-story house in the woods, not only it was huge enough for his toy crafting business and there is a place for not only North but other guests like Jack to rest in. While the “yetis” and elves have their own home establishments somewhere deep in the woods, Jack is his only guest. Not that he mind, it was a great way to keep his grandfather company. Plus he has his own room personalized here. 

“Now are you sure, you are ok, Jack?” the large man asked as he walked him upstairs.

Jack looked up to him as he unzipped his hoodie. “I am, Gramps,” he reassured him. “I made sure to grab a really thick branch and I even dressed the fox’s wound. And, no, it didn’t bit me. Thankfully…”  
When they finally reached to the door that leads to Jack’s room, he faced his grandfather, placing his serious face on. 

“But enough about me, Grandpa,” he said in a no-nonsense tone, Jack removed his messenger bag and held it out to him. “I have your lunch here, the last thing I want to tell Grandma that you’re overworking without eating again.”

North smiled and let out a booming laugh before patting on his grandson’s back, but gently this time. 

“What would I do without you and your babushka?”

-

Bunny sighed to himself as he tend to the Fox’s wound with the herbs that he have gathered deep within the woods that he reside in. 

He had forgotten how long he has lived in these woods, long even before the foundation of the town. 

He knew every rock…tree…even found a small hidden waterfall one time. 

He has spoken with the animals that reside here, knowing a thing or two about them. (Such as some owls are not as smart as humans interpret them). Bunny has met the Guardian Bear one time, and surprisingly he was quite well-educated. 

He respected the unwritten laws…

When the hunters came, he kept a close eye on them. So far, they only take what they can to survive, and that includes nuts and berries.

But that all changed when their tools and technology advanced throughout the years.

Hunting became a thing of sport instead of survival…hunters using despicable means to capture their kill, and it wasn’t just using traps.

Using the recoded cries of younglings, leaving their remains to rot…he just couldn’t take it anymore. But he is above spilling human blood. 

Disarming traps was a challenge without getting one of his limbs caught in them but honed his skills throughout the years. Dealing with hunters face-to-face was no exception, thanks to not only his inhuman strength and speed, but his vast knowledge of martial arts. All because of his vast network of tunnels that he had created throughout the centuries. 

He let them live and running back to their town after leaving a few bruises and maybe some non-life threatening sprains so that they won’t use their guns anymore. After a while, their numbers dwindled smaller, thankfully. 

But there is one particular hunter he had a particular hatred for. 

Always drinking the vile beverage as he set up traps, only to forget them for a week, leaving an innocent woodland creature to wander in and unknowingly trap themselves in, leaving the said creature at the mercy to either the elements or the hunter himself.

He couldn’t stand that man…Bunny made it his mission to make his life a living Hell. He remembered one time that he took a form of a demon horse and chased that man around the woods till he “disappeared” into thin air. Of course, the Hunter written it off as a drunken nightmare and continued on leaving behind traps anyway.   
Humans are all the same…  
But…then there is…Jack.  
He was rather small compared to the hunter that he had a tango with this morning, but then again, he is an ankle-biter that is nearing adulthood. He thought he was another one of those who torture defenseless animals for amusement.  
However, he did no sort.   
Instead he aided the fox out of the trapping and tried to usher the small creature that he won’t hurt him. Even when confronted before him, the boy still stood his ground. He surprised him even more when he dressed the Fox’s wound before entrusting it into Bunny’s care. Bunny couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of the reaction from him when he said that he looked like a female with that bag. 

Including their miniature banter when he called him a kangaroo…

He had to admit, Jack have some wit.

Not to mention spunky…but yet kind and gentle…

Beautiful…that is when Bunny paused in the middle of dressing the Fox’s wound at the last word to describe him. 

Jack…a human…beautiful?

Bunny’s ears lowered a bit when he thought about his situation. 

Snow-white hair…pale skin that looked smooth to the touch…bright blue eyes…

Bunny looked at his arms and the rest of his appearance, before sighing heavily. No, there is no way it was going to work…there was too much difference between them. Not to mention species. Besides, ever since his numerous encounters with the hunters, he was convinced that he would never be associated with any human. 

But overtime he became lonely. It doesn’t help with the fact that he was the last of his kind. Sure, there are animals around, but it was still not the same…

And after meeting Jack, perhaps, not every human is bad.

Maybe…maybe he should see him again. Jack Frost…

A sound of yawning was heard making Bunny to look down to see the Fox that Jack saved relaxing upon the ground. He could see the bushy tail leisurely swish around as he stared off at the distance in a rather dreamily-like state. Probably thinking about that kiss he sneakily stole…

Speaking of which…

“I highly doubt someone like Jack would go out with the likes of you,” he commented.

The Fox looked up and yipped something back.

“…That’s low, even for you.”


	7. The House in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda surprised on how people liked the Fox character :) Needless to say that I'm quite pleased. Now...I have this age old question to everyone...WHAT...
> 
> does the Fox say?

**Krk-CHINK**

“Alright…I’m all set…” Nash gripped his shotgun, making sure that his finger is off of the trigger. The last thing he wanted is to shoot his own fingers or somebody’s face off accidentally. Last time, he nearly blown Robert’s crown off and he chewed his head off about him not swinging around his shotgun recklessly. Hammering in about gun safety while he was at it…

But like it or not, Robert knows his stuff when it comes to hunting, most of the time showed that he was better than him.

Nash glared at the direction leading to the forest, spitting onto the dirt on the side. 

That damned monster had another thing coming…

\--

“Ah, here you go, my malchik,” North spoke as he opened up a familiar guest room that is rightfully claimed by Jack in the past. “Just make yourself comfy. I’ll send up Phil to give you something to eat. You skinny as twig…” he poked against the youth’s clothed ribs as an emphasis. 

Jack blushed as he felt the blunt poke of his grandfather’s strong finger upon his ribcage. 

“I do eat plenty!” he whined childishly while rubbing the sore spot on his ribs, hoping it won’t bruise. “I just have a fast metabolism, that’s all.”

It was no lie, no matter how much food he inhaled, he somehow stayed skinny as a rake thanks to the combined forces of bountiful energy and stamina. And all that thanks to his vegetarian diet, plus the sweets that the yetis made around here are addictive. Especially their famous hot chocolate when the winter times roll by. 

The bearded man chuckled as he ruffled Jack’s messy white hair. “I’m glad that you came by,” he spoke with genuine gratitude and a deep loving voice. Then he cricked his neck, making the bones audible a bit before straightening up. “I love to stay and chat, but I have lot of work to do. Just make yourself comfy!” 

The teenager smiled as he nodded and see his grandfather head downstairs before making his way inside the bedroom and closed the door behind him. A sigh escaped from his lips when making over to the bed and practically plopped on top of the mattress. The little guys, while a bit distracting sometimes, they do make awesome housekeepers. When they are not trying to make a mess that is…

But nevertheless, they’re more than just employers of his grandpa. They’re practically part of his family.

And speaking of them…

“I wonder if they heard anything about the bunny creature in the woods.” The said question is more directed at himself than no one in particular. He sighed as he nuzzled against the softness of the pillow.  
There is always time for him to ask, maybe around dinner time or something.

\--

“So, ya ready to head out?”

The Fox looked at its now mended leg before looking up to the Pooka and let out a few yips. 

Bunny stared at the small creature, with an eyebrow raised a bit. 

“What are ya, some kinda dill?” he questioned. “We can’t go to the Old Man’s place!”

The small creature gave a loud shriek of defiance before yipping again. "Look, I know you miss Jack too but I highly doubt his Old Man will take kindly to a large talking rabbit." Bunny stated. 

At this the fox looked at him then made a sound that sounded like a snort. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bunny asked with a glare.

The Fox gave him what seemed like a smirk before letting out a combination of a growl and a yip. That is when Bunny let out a growl of his own as he punched the ground before the orange vulpine creature before coming in nose to nose. The latter didn't even flinch and still looked smug as much as his displeasure.

"Listen, ya flea bag, I would let that slide...but made YOU think that you have a better chance with Jack!?"

The fox gave a few more yips before puffing its chest out proudly. 

"Because of your charm? You ain't got nothin' of the sort!" Bunny stated. 

The debate would've gone on longer, until a sudden new sound made the Pooka stop talking in favor of honing in on the sound.

His ears twitched and flicker around before picking up a familiar scent.

Alcohol...

Gun powder...

And blood.

He narrowed his eyes when he realized what it belonged to.

"Say, Mate?" he finally spoke up, getting the Fox's full attention. "About your suggestion of going over the Old Man's place? I think I change my mind and say let's both see 'im."

Then he turned to the Fox.

"Ya think you can still stand?"

The fox gave a nod and slowly started to get on all fours only to tumble a bit. The Pooka, taking sympathy on the creature, decided to pick him up. The fox looked upon his fellow beast and yipped in happiness.   
"Heh, don't get used to it, runt. It’s a one-time thing. But if we're going to get out of here without too much attention, we'll have to be quiet and fast about it." Bunny said.

And with that, Bunny got down to all three before sprinting off deep into the forest, leaving behind a few disturbed leaves fluttering about into the air before floating softly to the ground.

Just as he left, Nash stumbled his way out of the bushes, pointing his gun left and right to any sound. He let out a growl before continuing on his way. He would get that monster...if it's the last thing he would do!

-

After fully rested, Jack stretched out his limbs as he rose up from his nap. 

“That’s a good nap…” he yawned before taking note of the clock by his bedside. “I almost slept through the whole afternoon.” 

He took note that his room is not like the one back at home and it only took a moment for him to realize that he was at Grandpa North’s place. And he just delivered his lunch. But before that, he remembered the fox…and Bunny.

Bunny…the Pooka…

Jack then blinked when he noticed the silence throughout the house. He cocked his head to the side and listened, making sure that his hearing was alright. And sure enough, he couldn’t hear the clanking tools or clamor of the workers, not even the sound of Grandpa North’s record player. Curiously, he swung his legs over the side of the bed before making his way over to the door. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, he was greeted with silence, save for the tall-tale smell of fresh pine wood and chocolate chip cookies. 

He head down stairs, making his way to the kitchen. On the way, Jack noted that most of the toys are completed, the small dolls were lined up in neat rows dressed in the latest dress and he could see that some of the toy robots were repainted as blue; there are a still good number of remaining red robots. He found a plate of freshly baked cookies upon the kitchen counter, along with a note which he recognized as Grandpa North’s handwriting.

_Jack,_  
 _We will be out for a while, but will be back soon before dinner._ Hold down the fort until we get back, oh and do not let strangers in.  
 _-Grandpa N_  
 _P.S. Phil made sure that the elves didn’t taste this batch_

A small smile grew on his face as he read the note. Leave it to Grandpa North warning him about strangers as well. As much as he loves his grandparents, they often forget that he was almost 18. But he is a firm believer in always keeping your inner child close and must always see wonder even as an adult. Trying to be mature and serious 24/7 makes an individual a very dull person.

Jack took one cookie from the plate and bitten off a small piece, savoring the sweetness of the chocolate chips and the moist warmth of the dough. He was about to head for the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk, until he heard something by the back door. His chewing upon the cookie piece slowed down before heavily swallowing it.

While there are some perks about having a live-in workshop in the woods, it does come with risks, such as the possibility of coming across dangerous animals…or worse, dangerous men who take refuge in the forests. He narrowed his eyes he made his way to the drawers and took out an iron pan. He is still a novice when it comes to martial arts, but he can still make a weapon out of an ordinary object. Jack slowly walked towards the back door with the frying pan behind his back, trying to keep his heartbeat steady. Though it might be impossible considering that it was beating faster and faster in his chest, his stomach is giving off uncomfortable twisting sensations. 

He would be lying if he says that he wasn’t scared, but the last thing he wanted was his Grandpa’s hard work end up stolen and sold on the black market.

As soon as he curled his hand around the door knob, Jack flung the back door open as he raised the frying pan and…

“…What the?!”

A two familiar faces stared at him and each gave him a cheeky smile. 

“G’day, mate…ya don’t mind to have us drop by, right?”


	8. The Visit

Jack didn't know if this day couldn't get weirder than this.

Not only he crosses paths with the so called forest monster but he also has a conversation with him while taking care of an injured fox...

And he yet here he is, along with the little guy, at the back door, acting like they are just dropping by. Does he have a nickel every time he came across something weird? The little fox gave a yip and happily walked towards Jack, getting up on his hind legs and reaching out to him, silently begging. The white haired teen smiled at the fox's cute display and picked him up. 

"It’s nice to see you too, but I wasn't expecting to see you both so soon." Jack said and looked to Bunny for an explanation.

Bunny chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...it's kinda complicated..." he admitted. “Ya don't mind if I could come in?"

Jack smiled as he opened the door wider. "As long as you wipe your feet first." he replied teasingly.

The Pooka smiled as he entered the house, not before taking Jack's jest a bit seriously. He took a moment to look around the interior of the Old Man's workhouse. It seemed bigger on the inside than he thought, given to the years since he had seen its construction over the years. There are some workspaces here and there with a mishmash of toys and some art supplies and working tools.  
Jack sat the little fox down and grabbed a bowl from cabinet then took out a jug of milk and poured it into the bowl. After setting it down the fox gave a yip of gratitude before lapping up the sweet drink. Jack gave him a smile before turning to Bunny. 

"So, why are you here?" Jack asked.

Bunny sighed softly, well, sooner than later.

"Well, let's just say a certain hunter that I don't like is out to get me," he admitted. "Never gotten his name but he always smell of something foul like those ale they kept on drinking."

Jack was confused for a moment before he realized that he was talking about beer and also that one drunk that he had seen in the morning.

"Wait, Nash?" he questioned.

"Yeah, ‘im. He was goin' on about looking for me. And I can't endanger the animals of the woods by staying around there where he's liable to attack one of the other critters to try and get me." 

That explains a lot…now for the next question. 

"So that's why you came here? For protection?" Jack asked. 

"In a way…” Bunny spoke, shrugging a bit. “I just need to duck out here for the times when it seems like he's onto me. I'm hopin’ that folks will just assume he's crazy and that he'll be sent some place far from here." 

Jack let out a small laugh. "Probably...this one old geezer even thinks that he was going too far," he said. "And I have to admit, before I met you, I thought it was just another one of his drunken rants."  
Then he realized something and lightly smacks himself in the head.

"And look at me, talking to you when you just got here...would you like something? We got water, juice, tea, coffee, and milk."

Bunny smiled softly when the boy was offering him refreshments. Normally when someone found creature like him at the backdoor, that person would scream and grab a nearest object to use as a weapon. But Jack...he's something else.

"Coffee is fine." Bunny spoke up, making the younger stared at him in surprise. He smiled in understanding. “I tried some of it when this place is founded, I do know what it is.”

"Okay then, so how many sugars and how much cream?" Jack asked. 

"Ten tablespoons of cream and fifty eight sugars," The way Bunny had said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Jack paused in reaching for the sugar from the pantry and turned to face the rabbit questioningly. "Really...”

Jack stared at him for a moment, one minute to be exact, before finally finding his voice. "Huh, and here I thought my grandpa has a sweet tooth." As soon as he made that comment, he placed the sugar down before making his way for the creamer in the fridge. After calculating the amount of cream and coffee ratio in his head, Jack figured that he should settle for either taller or bigger mug. 

As he done so, Bunny made himself by leaning against the counter island as the Fox laps up the milk with gusto. He watched Jack while the latter work on his coffee before preparing his own. Bunny couldn’t help but notice the white strands of Jack’s hair, briefly wondering if they are soft as they looked. His nose might be more sensitive than usual, but he could have sworn that he picked up a scent of lavender.  
“Here’s your coffee, Bunny,” he heard Jack spoke up, breaking his train of thought. “I hope it’s according to your taste, I had to estimate in my head.”

The Pooka smiled as he gratefully took the mug from him. “Thanks, Mate…” he spoke before taking a small sip. It seemed to be according to his taste, not to mention that the coffee had that freshly brewed smell along with the sweetness of the creamer. 

“Delicious,” that was all he could say. “You even got the amount of cream right.”

Jack looked up and gave him a smile. “Is that so? I’m glad.” Then he took a sip of his own coffee. 

Bunny swirled his own mug a bit, enjoying the moment between them. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the Fox finished up lapping up all of the milk from the bowl, licking the porcelain clean. The Fox then sit upright and stared up at Jack, who then noticed him pleading with large brown eyes. He even let out a soft whine as he pawed about the bowl, as if asking “more milk please”?  
He almost had the urge to roll his eyes at that pathetic attempt if it weren’t for the fact that he’s in Jack’s presence. 

Jack seemed to have bought it as he smiled and placed his own mug down. 

“Alright, ya little furball, one more and that’s it,” he chuckled, making his way to the fridge once more to take out the jug of milk. 

Bunny let out a chuckle of his own as he rest his chin upon his paw. “I think yer spoilin’ that lil fox…”

"You know, I didn't realize it until now but we should give this little guy a name." Jack said as he poured a bowl of milk.

"Don't name the thing. Names are only for when they're meant to be loved." It was a rather smart remark as Bunny sipped more of his coffee while the fox stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation, letting out a few yips for a good measure. The Pooka felt one of his brows twitch as he firmly placed his mug down upon the counter, making sure that he didn’t break the porcelain mug as he glared at the fox.

“Yeah, ya heard me, Foxy. What of it?” 

"Don't be mean," Jack reprimanded him as he knelt before the Fox. Bunny could have sworn that damned orange creature smirked at him. “Now let’s see…what to call you?” That look alone on the vulpine's face practically screams, "Yeeeeah, don't be mean!" in a very condescending way.

Just when Bunny was about to say something, Jack's voice interrupted him. "Hmm, how about we call you…Todd? It's short, sweet, and it actually meant fox." Then he grinned cheekily. "That and you vaguely remind me of that one fox from a Disney film back when I was a kid."

The fox, now named Todd, seemed to mentally consider the idea and gave a nod then rubbed up against Jack's leg like a cat, even letting out a purr. 

"I think we have a winner." Jack said with a smile as he stroked the triangular shaped ear.

"To be a name for a fox makes it a loser." Bunny mumbled, but Todd heard him and sneaked over towards his tail and gave a little bite.

The Pooka let out a yelp and shot the fox a hard glare, while the latter innocently licked his paw. That fact alone was enough proof that he was guilty.

"Why you little..."

"Don't start fighting in my grandpa's shop," Jack told him sternly as he poured in a decent amount of milk. "Besides, we got some fragile goods here." He then thumbed over to the products upon the tables, ranging from toys to souvenir gift items.

Bunny growled and glared at Todd who smirked in victory, as if to say "Check and mate".

“So, guys…want the tour of Santa’s Workshop?” 

-

“Come on…come on…ya better at least leave me some tracks!”

Another grumble escaped from his lips as Nash furiously searched around the ground while at the same time trying to balance his weaponry over his shoulder. He was forced on his hands and knees in order inspect any source of tracks that damned monster could’ve left. And when he does, he would track that beast down and shoot it between its eyes.

And then he’ll show the town that he wasn’t crazy…in fact, he will be celebrated as a town hero…

He’ll be famous…he’ll be rich!

He’ll get his own tv show!

“OW! DAMMIT!” 

Nash let out a curse when he placed his hand upon a rather sharp pinecone. Letting out a snarl, he reached for the pinecone and threw it as hard as he could, feeling more irritated by the minute. It was almost as if the beast was taunting him even when it wasn’t here.

The forest was the beast’s domain…meaning he could be anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got the Fox's official name!
> 
> Todd!
> 
> Yeah, it's more or less a blatant reference to the _Disney_ film _The Fox and the Hound_ which I have to admit was rather depressing, not as depressing as _Bambi_


End file.
